Megamind and Monsters in Hotel Transylvania
by chloemcg
Summary: When Megamind, Minion "Megamind" and Sqaudron M "Monsters vs Aliens" go to Hotel Transylvania, they all try and present their gifts to Dracula's daughter Mavis for her 118th birthday, they all try and have much fun at the hotel as possible but then humans discover the hotel and try to destroy it. Will Megamind, Minion, and the Monsters save the hotel from becoming ashes?
1. Packing the bags

**This is a free way crossover between 3 films. Hotel Transylvania, MEGAMIND and Monsters Vs Aliens.**

**I know, Hotel Transylvania hasn't come out yet but I just cant wait! So Here it is!**

* * *

_**MEGAMIND and Monsters in the Transylvania vacation.**_

In Metro City it was time for a vacation for both Heroes of Metro City and both Minion, a Piranha like alien who was in a robotic gorilla suit, was sitting with his master Megamind, a blue alien with a giant blue head, a black goatee, a tight leather suit and he had green eyes, at the table in the basement deciding on where to go for their annual holiday.

Each and every year Megamind and Minion go on vacation while they get the Brainbots to do the saving for them (even when he was evil, Megamind had used the Brainbots to just keep an eye on Metro man) and Megamind had the great idea on where to go this year!

Megamind exclaimed as he sat his mug down on the mahogany table with a big wicked grin on his face "_I have the best EVER idea on where to go for our little bachelor Haloza!"_

(A/N: by the way, I made up that word for Megamind and what he means is: For their time to hang out.)

Minion said with a toothy grin and while wriggling his fins up and down with utter excitement "_So do I, Sir!"_

Megamind gave a wink and then the two said at the exact same time while doing a heroic high five "_HOTEL TRANSYVLVANIA!"_

Megamind and Minion laughed and Minion added "_Also Sir. It's young Mavis' 118__th__ birthday next week!"_

Megamind sighed as he remembered when Mavis was just a little girl and she always danced at Megamind's feet when he came.

Minion said with a dreamy smile "_It's been 3 years since we last went there and also you get to catch up with Dracula himself."_

Megamind also loved to play cards with Dracula and he was also unnatural at playing poker with Wayne the wolf and the other guys while Minion liked to swim in the pool.

Megamind asked while getting out a small bag "_I am way ahead of you my Simian Fishy friend!"_

Megamind shown Minion the small present bag and he asked with a slightly worried frown "_Do you think Mavis will like it? She is Dracula's daughter after all."_

Minion peeked into the bag and he quickly shut it again before smiling at his big headed blue master "_Sir, I am sure Mavis will love it!"_

Said Minion with a kind look and this made Megamind smile and then Minion and Megamind ran upstairs to pack the bags to go.

Also in Modesto California, Ginormica (A.K.A Susan), a giant silver haired woman, The Missing Link, an ancient fish ape creature, Butterfly O'saurus, a giant fluffy creature with huge butterfly wings, B.O.B, a big blue blob with an eye ball, and Doctor Cockroach, a man with a Cockroach head, were also packing to go to Hotel Transylvania.

Susan was incredibly excited about this! She had never gone before to a monster hotel before but she was very nervous.

Never had she been in a whole hotel with monsters before and she was rather worried. What if they wanted to eat her? Oh wait. She was too big.

Doctor Cockroach was just about done as well as the other monsters other than Ginormica with their packing and their bags were loaded on to Butterfly O'saurus.

(In case your wondering whose going to take care of the invasions and things, The army has it covered.)

The other monsters had come to see why Susan was taking so long and Doctor Cockroach asked Susan with a slight voice of concern "_Um….Are you alright, Susan?"_

Susan was sat on her huge bed sat away from the door where the monsters were stood and Link, Cockroach and B.O.B jumped on the bed and made their way over to Susan and Doctor Cockroach asked as he climbed up on Susan's back and sat himself down on her shoulder "_Are you sure? You seem kind of…Put out."_

Susan sighed and confessed "_I'm just a little nervous. I've never spent any time with other monsters, other then you guys, before and I'm worried that they might hate me."_

Link exclaimed "_Ya Kidding!? Hotel Transylvania is the best and it is run by Dracula himself! There's dancing, Gyms,-"_

B.O.B popped out in front of Link and listed "_Lots of Ham!,-"_

Doctor Cockroach smiled and said as he looked up at Susan with a comforting look "_And besides Hotel Transylvania is the best place to be and also Dracula is not as bad as the legends say."_

Link piped in "_Yeah! He is a pretty nice guy. Guess whose birthday it is?"_

Doctor Cockroach went wide eyed and exclaimed as he jumped off Susan's shoulder "_Oh yes! It's Mavis' 118__th__ birthday in a couple of days!"_

Ginormica questioned as she watched the monsters dance in glee "_Mavis?"_

The monsters stopped dancing and B.O.B exclaimed "_Oh, Mavis is Dracula's teenaged daughter!"_

Susan had to admit, it did sound kind of fun. She thought for a moment and stood up and said with a smile "_Alright. Lets go!"_

The Monsters yelled in excitement and they all ran outside to Butterfly'O saurus and jumped on his back before flying towards their destination.

With Megamind and Minion, they had just finished packing their bags and Megamind prepared his and Minion's hover scooters for the long trip and after the two were done, they flew off into the sunset towards Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this first chapter! I have seen a lot of trailers for Hotel Transylvania and decided to do the next chapter after I have seen the film! I hope you liked this and I shall update next week! Stay tuned!**


	2. A Monsterous arrival

**Alright. Sadly, I got the date of the film wrong. True it is coming out in the America today but in Uk it's not coming until 2 weeks.**

**I am so very sorry... :(.**

* * *

Of course the trip to Hotel Transylvania was a long one for each the Monsters and Megamind and Minion. For 5 hours they had been traveling and they all had jet lag.

It was no shock when they landed, they all fell to the ground and began to kiss the weed covered dirt.

The Monsters and Megamind and Minion had stood in a line to stare at the thunder filled tower and Link said as he took in the scent of slime, dead people and scream cheese "_Ahhh ya gotta love the smell of a thunder filled vacation..." _

Everyone except for Link sent the fish ape a wide eyed, side ways glare before walking on the path towards the big mansion.

The First ones in we're Megamind and Minion who were panting heavily from the 5 miles they had to walk to get inside and not to mention that they were soaking wet since a thunder storm had brewed outside.

Of course something scary happened, a bit flew and crashed into Megamind making him fall backwards and hung on to his face.

Megamind was actually very scared but that was until the bat laughed and said "_Ohhhh, Megamind! It has been too long since I had played that little trick on you." _

Megamind recognized this German/Russian accent just by hearing it. It was his good friend Dracula!

The big headed blue alien began to laugh as Dracula turned back into his regular form and helped Megamind up to his feet.

Minion of course was a little scared by the surprise attack but he calmed down a little but suddenly a bunch of werewolf puppies ran to both Megamind and Minion on all fours and jumped on both aliens and licking them to death.

Minion got the pups off him but Megamind was now covered by the puppies and they began licking his face and biting his black leather clothes and ripping his cape.

Megamind gasped and giggled as the pups tickled every part of his body and he saw Wayne the wolf and his wife Wanda (whom was pregnant again) and Minion exclaimed while running towards Wayne and giving him a high five "_Wayne! How's the litter?" _

Wayne shrugged "_Neh...Good. I can't believe I live with all of these kids, Y'know." _

Minion hugged Wanda and said with a toothy grin "_I can see that there gonna be a few more on the way. How are ya, Wanda?" _

Wanda smiled and put a paw on her large stomach before saying "_Oh... I'm just fine, thanks Sweetie." _

Megamind struggled and gasped as he was trying to break free of the fluffy adorable pile that was clawing and biting him "_Wayne...How many pups do you have now? Because I could've sworn that you had 10 pups the last time I saw you..." _

Wayne counted his paws and mouthed the numbers and said simply_ "800 pups at least." _

Minion and Megamind's eyes almost popped out of their skulls. How in the world could a guy have that many children!?

When everyone thought that nothing could get better then this, the Monsters came in.

The little puppies stopped beating the life out of Megamind and stared at Doctor Cockroach.

Back at home, they loved chasing grass hoppers and trying to eat them. Since they didn't know what Cockroaches were,

It was no surprise as all of the puppies had evil smirks upon their muzzles and the bug headed genius now looked kind of scared. What were they planning?

Suddenly the eldest of the pups exclaimed while pointing a finger up into the air "_Sick em!" _

With those two words, they all chased after Doctor Cockroach making him run out the door screaming.

With that, everyone laughed at what had just happened. Suddenly B.O.B saw Griffin the invisible man and he exclaimed "_OH MY GOSH! Invisible man! I knew you didn't have a heart attack!" _

Linkput a hand on the blue blob's shoulder and explained_ "B.O.B, That isn't our Invisible man. This is his son." _

B.O.B gasped and hugged Griffin who just sighed and said "_Now I know what my dad meant by saying 'If you meet B.O.B then you'll regret it until you die..." _

Now this was the start of a great vacation...


	3. Dracula's dark past

**Hi I saw Hotel Transylvania today and I LOVED every second of it! It was a little upsetting when I saw the Flashback when Martha died but other then that, I loved It! So I decided to not keep you waiting any longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course Megamind and Dracula had spent the whole time catching up while everyone else had separated to have fun.

It was also going to be the Aniversary of when Martha died the day after Mavis's birthday so Dracula decided to take Megamind into Martha's memorial room.

Megamind touched the black coffin which was in the middle of the room. He could feel all the pain and hear the crying of baby Mavis when he touched it.

"_You can feel it, can't you?"_ Megamind turned around and looked at Dracula who had his arms behind his back but his face expression was sad.

Dracula's face grew angrier and angrier as he said "_Humans hate us. Humans tried to kill my daughter and succeeded with my wife. And now it upsets me to see that you have become a hero of them." _

Megamind put up his hands to his chest to shield himself while backing away slowly and Dracula stormed towards the blue alien "_Now answer me this, Megsy. How does it feel to have humans hate you but now love you?" _

Megamind gulped, knowing that Dracula was about to share the tale of how she died.

"_You see, an angry mob had come the day after Mavis was born and they had set our home on fire. I had told Martha to hide with the baby while I talked it out with the humans but suddenly, I heard her scream and she fell to the ground. I knew I had to get my daughter away from her fallen mother before she too had suffered the same fate._

_I turned into a bat and carried my little Mavy Wavy to safety and watched my home be burned down while holding my beloved little girl in my arms." _

__Megamind could've sworn that Dracula was about to cry but he quickly wiped a tear away with his sleeve and then anger took over his voice again "_From that dark day forth. I decided to never ever meet humans again because of what they done to my black beauty. But when I looked at Martha's lifeless body, I could only find a stake to her chest and blood everywhere." _

__Megamind patted Dracula's shoulder to provide comfort and then he inquired "_Why tell me?" _

__Dracula looked to Megamind with trusting eyes "_Because you are my best friend." _he said with a small smile.

Megamind said with a kind smile "_Human's are better then that now, I promise. I help them every day. Maybe you could try the world again?" _

__Dracula walked away before closing the door "_No. Not again." _said the sad vampire before closing the door leaving a sad looking Megamind behind. Before Megamind left, he took a flower out of his pocket and placed it upon the coffin belonging to Martha and he said in a low voice.

"_Your husband is in sorrow, Martha. Please help him." _

__With that Megamind walked out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving the small blue flower on the black coffin and a single petal fell off the flower in the dark room.


	4. Minion's little mishap

Minion and Link went swimming in the pool with Doctor Cockroach who had young Winnie on his lap.

Doctor Cockroach was told to look after the youngest and sweetest of the pups. So both Winnie and himself sat outside while sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

Winnie looked to the bug headed scientist and took the pink binky out of her mouth "_Mr Cockroach? Do you think I'll be a good swimmer?" _the cute little female werewolf pup asked.

Doctor Cockroach looked down at the cute puppy on his lap "_I am sure you will be, Winnie. It depends if you can swim or not." _

Winnie nodded and then frowned "_But I never swam before because my brothers kept threatening to drown me." _said a now gloomy Winnie.

Doctor Cockroach frowned also but then he got off the lounge chair before gently putting Winnie into the water in the shallow end.

Doctor Cockroach asked while holding Winnie at arms length and keeping the water length to her feet "_Now which one of you will help Winnie swim?" _

Link was just on his back floating and he opened one eye "_No thanks." _he said "_I need to catch up on some swimming." _

Suddenly, Minion swam forward and said with a smile "_I'll do it Doc." _

Minion swam next to Winnie who put her arm around and underneath Minion and Minion gently guided the young girl wolf in the pool and soon she was swimming on her own.

Winnie giggled and splashed while she grabbed Minion but suddenly Winnie accidently let go and she began to drown in the deep end. Minion was enjoying himself so much that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that he was swimming to the deep end of the pool.

Minion panicked. He couldn't swim deep enough. His kind could only go a curtain depth in the water but Link saw this and swam under water and rescued the small brown/golden furred puppy and he struggled to get her to shore where Winnie's father Wayne was waiting with a towel for his little ball of fur.

As soon as Winnie was out of water, Wayne wrapped her in the towel and quickly carried her inside.

Minion said while looking sad "_I'm sorry. I just lost myself..." _

Link patted the sad Piranha like alien on the head before getting out of the pool.

"_Come on, Minion. Walk with me. Talk with me." _

Minion nodded before giving a huge leap from the pool into his robotic gorilla suit and following, Link and Doctor Cockroach sighed before going to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

Link said as both Minion and Link were walking down the halls "_You see, Minion. I know ya get pretty excited with kids but it looks like that ya got carried away." _

__Minion rolled his eyes. Like he DIDN'T know that? Link continued "_But I think I could help you with your little...Paying attention to the world around you problem." _

__Minion looked at Link "_How?" _he asked.

Link took Minion by the hand before pulling him towards a different room.


End file.
